


Sing Once Again With Me

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Dancing and Singing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Danny has Grace for two weeks while Rachel and Step-Stan are on vacation, and they start off their father-daughter bonding time in their all time favorite way.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sing Once Again With Me

**Author's Note:**

> here we are, beginning of the year, and I'm starting it off right with some good ol' Danny and Grace fluff! I love this piece, and I hope that you guys do too! the title is from the song [Phantom of the Opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JaeBxYCI9k) from the show, you guessed it, _Phantom of the Opera_. Which plays a part in the story, as well! So I would **definitely** recommend giving it a listen!
> 
> a BIG thank you to [flowerfan](https://flowerfan2.tumblr.com/) and [seriouslydidijustdothat](https://seriouslydidijustdothat.tumblr.com/) for the beta read, I appreciated it so much, you two are the best! <3

Danny never thought he would miss Take Your Child to Work Day. When you’re a cop, sometimes that day—like any day—had the potential to turn deadly. Danny had seen it happen once before, though thank god no one had been too seriously injured. But that kid never did come back to the station, and word around the water cooler was that the mom took custody and the dad hardly ever had the chance to see said kid after that.

Danny was all too aware of the high chance Rachel could—and _would_ —do the same to him.

It was for that exact reason that Danny had yet to bring Grace around to the palace; despite how much he wished to show her where he worked now, that possibility was this looming disaster waiting to catch him unawares. That was why, despite how much he trusted his team—and how much Grace wanted to see his office—it took him almost a year of working with Five-0 to bring her there.

But finally, the day had come. Rachel and Stan were on a business trip in Italy and he had his Monkey for two wonderful, glorious weeks. He was so happy he could hardly contain it; the team—especially Steve—had teased him over his sunny demeanor in the days leading up to the start of the long visit, but he couldn’t be bothered in the least about it. He knew they were all happy for him, anyhow.

Steve had even left not so subtle hints that his weekends would be free, in the house he lived in with it’s ‘own private beach, Danno’ and the extra room that already was set up for company, anyways. He was letting him sweat on his answer (which of course would be a yes, Grace loved her Uncle Steve) a while longer, fondly amused by all the hints and sweets Steve dropped on Danny’s desk in an effort to talk him into the idea.

Grace’s first night with Danny was on a Thursday. They had finished up their case and all the subsequent paperwork earlier that day, so when Danny left to pick Grace up from school, Steve gave them all the rest of the day off. Danny was more than fine with that; after picking up Grace they stopped by a grocery store and the two filled the cart with all their favorite movie night treats.

It wasn’t until after they had picked up their dinner—pizza from the one place on the island that came close enough to Jersey to be good—that Danny let Grace in on the plan. Her response was enthusiastic, and she kept up a consistent stream of chatter for the entire drive to the palace.

When they pulled up and Danny saw no other car, he was relieved. Their choice of movie that night was a classic, true, but the ritual for it was something special between him and his Monkey. Danny had lost track of how many times he had seen it now; it wasn’t his go to movie genre but the memories connected to it made it a favorite.

It had all started thanks to his little girl’s namesake, Grace Tillwell. His partner had forced him to watch it with her once they had started to settle into their partnership, then would queue it up on their radio just to get a rise out of him. The joke turned on her, though, because Danny would blast it and sing along obnoxiously since it made her laugh.

When he first watched it with his daughter after Detective Tillwell’s death, he had plans to keep quiet through the movie. Though he knew his daughter loved to hear him sing, he didn’t think he was ready to sing along to the songs quite yet. But after the second song, his little girl made it clear that wouldn’t fly. He found himself singing softly along to every song after, just to see the smile it put on her face.

After a few times of seeing the movie and listening to the songs, Danny started to sing along just how he used to, something that delighted his toddler to no end. As she grew, she started to try and hide her reactions, which just spurred Danny on to up the antics to draw her laughter out.

Tonight Danny decided they would watch their movie on the big screen at the palace; not what the space was for, true, but it wouldn’t be the first time anyone from the team chose to watch something there. In an effort not to anger Chin, Danny made sure to set everything up before he grabbed any food (no greasy fingers to leave a mess, Steve had learned that lesson the hard way) and dragged chairs out of the kitchen space to use as their trays.

They watched something new, first, some Disney movie Grace hadn’t the opportunity to see yet. When it was over Grace went to make popcorn in the microwave and Danny set up their next movie, leaving it queued while he cleaned up their mess.

When Grace came back and saw the movie title, she looked over at him, brow raised in a silent question. Danny just grinned in response. He kept quiet for the first few songs, humming along softly and giving Grace a false sense of security.

When the piano organ began to blare from the speakers he stood, drawing Grace to her feet despite her gentle protests. He started singing along normally, gradually gaining sound and losing pitch as he spun Grace around the room. By the time Christine was loudly carrying a single note to the Phantom’s encouragement Danny was at full volume, having screeched his way through every “ _The Phantom of the Opera is here,”_ with a comically low and gravely “ _inside my mind_ ” to end the sequence.

By the end of the song, Danny was full on screaming, Grace dipped over one arm and laughing, the sound music to his ears. Her grin warmed him, his own blinding grin shining in return. Grace wiggled her way out of Danny’s arms only to go for his ticklish spots, leading to a tickle war chase that took them around the room, the movie continuing along in the background as they created another unforgettable happy memory.

**Author's Note:**

> The end scene of Danny singing to Grace (what the whole story was brought about for) is inspired by me doing the exact thing to my sister, minus the dancing. Usually I've just squashed her on the couch or her bed while she laughs and tries to escape. It's freaking adorable, I love her so much. <3 
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought! :D I love to hear from you guys~
> 
> Also! I'm on [tumblr](https://girlonastring.tumblr.com/), if you guys ever want to chat!


End file.
